


Nagito Pocahontas McDonald

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (Cartoon)
Genre: A notch in the McBedpost, Adoption, Christmas, Christmas Special, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Raising a child together, god this one is so beautiful. do you want to cry? out of joy? read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On a beautiful Christmas eve, Goro and Ronald go for a walk.They discuss their love, adoption, and what this will mean for their future as a couple.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Ronald McDonald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Nagito Pocahontas McDonald

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to vih, you legend. thank you for this masterpiece, the Goronald Nation is immensely proud.

On a Christmas evening, where snowflakes began to rain down upon Japan like snowflakes, Goro and his clown lover Ronald strolled in the park. Warm lights hung from the lampposts around the setting. There was something in the distance that made Goro’s family issues lobe tingle, a happy family that was enjoying the view of the fountain at the center of the park. He turned around and opened his mouth trying to say something to Ronald, but he hesitated, and he couldn’t say a single word. Ronald noticed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“It’s nothing,” Goro said, trying to evade the question. Still, he couldn’t take his mind off the concept of ‘family’. “Why don’t we go somewhere less crowded, darling?” 

But Ronald held Goro’s hand tightly and said “No, there’s clearly something bothering you honey, we can solve this together.” Goro rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. 

“Fine…..” 

After some minutes, they sat on a bench in the area. Ronald was still holding Goro's hand, but Goro kept his mouth shut, despite his thoughts being tangled like earbuds left in a purse for 30 minutes. Desperate for conversation, Ronald queried, “Isn't this time of the year where people become closer?” 

“I guess…” the young man muttered halfheartedly. “...it’s just that...don’t you feel that there’s something missing?”

“Missing? What is it?” Ronald tilted his head, trying to look closer into his fiance’s burgundy orbs.

Goro took a leap of faith, and jumped straight to the point. 

“I want a child, Ronald.” 

“W-what?!” If he had been expecting a confession like that, he wouldn’t expect it to be this blunt.

“Y-you heard me”, Goro remarked “I feel like...we might be ready, right?”

“We might but…” he scratched his head trying to process the situation “..are you sure of this? Raising a child will not be easy-”

“Yes! Yes I’m sure!” The young celebrity was looking straight at Ronald’s eyes, all the while holding one of his lover’s hands between his own. Ronald noticed this gesture that he was excited and sure of his decision.

“So” he continued “have you thought of a name?”

Goro held his chin and thought for a minute, “How about... Pocahontas?”

“...I was thinking Nagito,” Ronald said, his smile unfading, “but Pocahontas is fine!”

“Then, how about Nagito Pocahontas McDonald?”

Ronald smiled and it felt like Dio Brando from Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure had used his Stand, The World, to stop time. Both of them were looking at each other happily, pondering what this change in direction would mean for their life.Without realising it, both of them have already come close enough and embraced each other in a tender kiss. And so, it marked a new stage in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> god you wanna join the [goronald discord server](https://discord.gg/WnGf3TyJdR) soooooooo bad


End file.
